The Princess and the Faun
by Irish Neko
Summary: He would watch her smile, he would watch her cry. He would watch her grown and watch her learn. Most importantly, he would watch helpless as he fell in love. . . Pan/Ofelia. May Change rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and the Faun**

_He would watch her smile, he would watch her cry. He would watch her grown and watch her learn. Most importantly, he would watch helpless as he fell in love. . ._

**Chapter One: The Lullaby**

The kingdom, for the first time in many years slept peacefully, for they once again had their princess back, though one soul could not rest, the princess herself.

Little Ofelia, _Moanna_, she reminded herself, sat in her bedchamber, the fire lit the room faintly and filled it with warmth, but it didn't ease the child's small fears. The little fears that sit with you when you're in a new place, a strange unfamiliar place, where every shadow look like a figure and you can't tell what's what, though her room was beautiful.

Her room was filled with warm colors of golds, reds and yellows. The fire place was carved from Marble and Ivory, with marking and statues of strange creatures and familiar ones, such as the Faun and his fairies. There were beautiful carpets that would put Persian's to shame and mahogany chests, dessers and wardrobes that reminded Moanna of warm chocolate. The ceiling was hail and vaulted and while the walls were paneled with the dark chocolate wood from the waist down and covered in a soft pale gold up, the ceiling itself was painted to look like a scene from one of Ofelia's, I mean, Moanna's story books.

Moanna had been trying to get to sleep for a few hours now, but she just couldn't sleep. Everything was still so new and Moanna was still had a bit of Ofelia still in her, she still hadn't gotten all of her memories back, though she recognized her true mother and father after a while and could feel that they loved and had missed her dearly, she still couldn't remember any times she might have spent with them.

So there she sat in the middle of her bed, her large book in lap that her dear friend the Faun had given her, looking though all the stories and pictures it painted for her. Hoping she could remember something, anything.

It wasn't long before a familiar shadow crept into her room. She looked up, a smile alright planted on her pale face.

"Faun!" she gasped softly and jumped up to hug her dear friend, who accepted it without a second thought.

"Your Highness" he spoke in his soft, ancient voice that reminded Moanna of the trees. "You are still up?" he asked, stroking her soft ebony hair and holding her chin. She smiled sadly and nodded. "I can't sleep" she admitted softly, "everything is so new and . . . I . . . I cannot remember anything Faun!" Slowly Moanna dark eyes began to mist, she pulled away to wipe her eyes, sniffling a bit. "I can't remember anything about my life here, all I remember is my life above, what if I can never remember?" Moanna was becoming Ofelia once again, afraid and crying because she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to be away from her new home and all alone.

The Faun only smiled, he moved to hold the child, the faeries buzzing and chittering about as they too tried to coo their little princess. "Now, now" said the old faun, "it has only been one day my princess, and your soul is very weak. Rest, my princess, in time your memories will come back. I promise" he said, tapping her on the nose.

Moanna sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes, but smiled at her dear friend and nodded. She moved to get back in bed and the faun tucked her in.

"D-do you know any lullabies?" Moanna asked softly.

The faun froze; his brow knitting as he thought back, way back to his youth but could not think of one lullaby for his princess. "I am sorry princess but I know none" he said as he made his way to the shadows, but seeing the disappointment on Moanna's face, he turned back.

"Actually, you highness, I may know of one" he said, placing his hand on one of the bed post and holding up one of his wooden fingers. The faun moved to sit at her bed side; he began to hum softly, his old crooked hands brushing away her black hair as he began to sing; his voice deep and warm.

"_Sleep, oh babe, for the red bee hums  
>The silent twilight's fall<br>Aoibheall from the gray rock comes  
>To wrap the world in thrall<br>A leanbhín ó, my child, my joy  
>My love and heart's desire<br>The crickets sing you a lullaby  
>Beside the dying fire<em>

_Dusk is drawn and the green man's thorn  
>Is wreathed in rings of fog<br>Siabhra sails his boat till morn  
>Upon the starry bog<br>A leanbhín ó, the paly moon  
>Hath brimmed her cusp in dew<br>And weeps to hear the sad sleep-tune  
>I sing, my love, to you<em>

_Sleep, oh babe, for the red bee hums  
>The silent twilight's fall<br>Aoibheall from the gray rock comes  
>To wrap the world in thrall<br>A leanbhín ó, my child, my joy  
>My love and heart's desire<br>The crickets sing you lullaby  
>Beside the dying fire . . .<em>"

The faun hummed softly as he ended the short lullaby, seeing Moanna had fallen asleep. The poor girl was more tired than she realized.

The Faun smiled, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss upon the princess's forehead, so glad was he to have her back, to have her home.

"Sweet dreams, my Moanna" he said softly before fading into the shadow.

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! This is my first Pan's Labyrinth fan fiction so any comment is fine. I decided to work on one after reading a beautiful FF called 'To Wed a Faun' very good but rated M so careful kiddies. I'm gonna be pulling different mythologies in this one and will update every now and then. This story takes place after she arrives at the castle and follows up to a bit after she starts ruling, just an FYI, so it's going to be long and have a few drabbles here and there. Hope you all enjoy, will post soon :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess and the Faun**

_He would watch her smile, he would watch her cry. He would watch her grown and watch her learn. Most importantly, he would watch helpless as he fell in love. . ._

**Chapter 02: The Library**

In the few weeks that past, Moanna felt herself feeling better in her new home. Yes her father was busy, but after losing his child to the world above, he hardly ever turned her away when Moanna wanted to speak to him, show him something she found, or show a picture she drew with Pan during her lessons.

Speaking of which, they seem to be going well. Right away Pan was made to be Moanna's instructor and she took to learning like a duck takes to water. Moanna was fairly content with snuggling up to Pan with a book in her hands as they read together and learned about the world, important people and creatures. Creatures that would help her, creatures to avoid and some creatures that Pan would show her later in life.

Some books Pan had to read to her, they were in a language that looked familiar but she couldn't quite read. It was the Fae language which looked like a mixture of Gaelic and Latin. Turning through one of the books, Moanna was showed a beautiful picture of one of the most gorgeous women she had ever seen. She look to be made of light almost and glowed with vibrant beauty. She had white eyes with flowing golden, almost white, hair and was surround by the forest and its creatures. Moanna made Pan pause as she looked over the picture.

"That is Aoibheall, your highness"

"Ah-Veel?" Moanna tried to pronounce. "She is very pretty". Pan nodded, "she has great power, little one, and ruler of the northern lands from here"

"There are other kingdoms?"

Pan nodded once again, his wild mane falling onto her head and shoulders. Moanna was starting to notice that, ever since she had arrived, the kingdom had been getting brighter. It was bright when she arrived but everyone seemed so happy and Pan was changing. Not drastically, little things at first, like she noticed his broken horn was fixed when she came back. His hair was getting more vibrant and body didn't shake as much as they first met.

Moanna giggled and playfully tugged at it, making her old goat shake his big horned head and snort. He wasn't mad though, only smiled and tugged at her hair. "How many Kingdoms?" she asked curiously. "There are four, including our own. Aoibheall lives at Carraig Liath" Pan answered as they continued reading on.

"Moanna!"

It was late and both Pan and Moanna had been reading different books when her mother had walked up, holding her baby brother and a servant trailing behind. "There you two are, you are both going to be late for dinner" she smiled. Moanna was the first to get up and rush to her mother. Nuzzling into her robes as Pan placed the books upon a desk. "Forgive me your Highness" he bowed. "We were both so involved in our lesson that we didn't realize it was late".

"It's quite alright Faun" she said stroking her daughter's hair with one hand while holding her brother with the other. "Come we shall all dine together, the librarian can grab those books" she said.

"Yes, Your Majesty" The faun said, bowing his head and then following along the Queen, little Moanna holding his hand while they walked.

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone! Thank you so much from the Reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this one. It was short yes but these are sort of tid-bits of Pan and Ofelia's life from now till fully grown.<p>

_AriesAriels: I hope this translates correctly, if not, blame google translator!_

_Merci beaucoup! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. D'autres viendront, lentement mais sûrement!_

_English : Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter. More will come, slowly but surely!_

_Anne Oying: Thank you! I loved this song too, I couldn't believe how luckily it was to find it :3_

_Black-x-kimono-x-otaku: Thank you so much, I know the summary wasn't all that great but you'll just have to wait and find out what happens with these two. I will say that we go all the way till she is a woman so who know what will happen. I'm half making this up as I go x3 lol._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Princess and the Faun**

_He would watch her smile, he would watch her cry. He would watch her grown and watch her learn. Most importantly, he would watch helpless as he fell in love. . ._

**Chapter 03: The Memories**

_Of all the memories I could remember . . . why these memories?_

Moanna had awoken up to hear the screaming from her dream was reality and it was coming from her. The poor princess had been in the Kingdom a month, wondering when she would get her memories back and now wishing she hadn't. She shivered and her skin was drenched in sweat. Moanna felt like she couldn't get any air, sucking at it like a fish. It took a familiar wooden hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down.

"Faun!" she cried, grabbing him and holding him as she cried and sobbed.

Pan's heart broke, he hated seeing his princess like this and knew it would come, knew she had to remember eventually, he just hope the bad ones would come later.

Moanna didn't want to remember but she did. She watched though her own point of view as she died . . .

_She was sitting, in a beautiful garden, watching as the fearies danced and sang in their chittery voices. She sang with them, clapping her hands, she saw golden hair fly about her. That wasn't her hair . . . was it? She could hear the happy chuffing noise of the faun, laughing and clapping his hands as well. It was so strange to see him, he almost shown like Aoibheall, he looked younger, his hair more vibrant and his eyes so bright, Moanna had wondered just how long had she been above._

_Pan had spoke but she couldn't remember what he said, then he had walked off, to get something . . . perhaps . . .That was when it began to turn into a nightmare._

_Moanna looked up to the sky, the twilight haze was purple and orange, a moon dancing along. She had sighed sadly, remembering how much she wanted to see the world above. She looked over, the faun was a few yards away, discussing something with her father. Moanna smirked._

_A peak . . . A peak of the world wouldn't hurt, would it?_

_Moanna started to creep away. She heard Pan cry out to her and began to run. She ran along the towers, pass the mountain ranges. Pan was running after her but had lost sight of her. She remembered finding the stairs that led to the above world. She had paused for a moment, taking a look up to see how far she'd half to climb, before she heard Pan call out again. Quickly Moanna rushed up the stairs, faster and faster, she was giggling, smiling. So happy to finally get a peak of the above world. She came to door that would lead her out and just as she opened it._

_Bright light blinded her, burned her eyes so badly . . . She could remember pain and cold . . . she couldn't stop coughing . . . it hurt so much and she couldn't call of help. She couldn't call for Pan because she couldn't remember. It was so scary; dying was nothing like Ofelia's death. Dying was cold and dark, there was no light, no hope. . ._

Moanna shook in Pan's arms, "It . . . it was so cold Faun" she whimpered. Pan held her close, his ears falling back. He remembered that horrible day. He had left her only for a moment, only a moment and she had gotten away. He had tried to catch her, tried to save her but couldn't, he wasn't fast enough. Seeing her body . . . cold as ice and so pale. He almost died that day. Wanted to die, but the King, who was wise for such a young king, knew she'd be back. Knew her soul was still trapped there.

Pan did nothing but search for her; countless times he had been too late. His Moanna had grown up and had children of her own, or was too old and soon to die once more.

She was a flower once, he did his best to keep her safe but winter came early and killed her before he could see if it was truly her.

He had failed but he wouldn't this time.

"Shhh . . . it's alright my princess" he whispered softly, trying to calm her. "I'm sorry . . . "He whispered softly as she fell asleep. "I'm so sorry my Moanna . . ."

Moanna fell asleep in Pan's arms, and he stayed by her side throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Hey guys thanks so much for the comments and reveiws, they really do help alot! Will write more later, see you all soon X3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Princess and the Faun**

_He would watch her smile, he would watch her cry. He would watch her grown and watch her learn. Most importantly, he would watch helpless as he fell in love. . ._

**Chapter 04: The Lord of the Wilds**

It had been a few days since Moanna's nightmare, she was still a little shaken, but Pan was able to get her to come outside. She didn't want to be alone. If she wasn't with Pan she was with her father, if not him then her mother, where she sat currently. Their castle was so large for being underground. It was like a large mound and they were inside it with spirals and towers that shot out from it, as well as bridges, walkways and gardens that lead to the mountains, plains and forest of their world.

Moanna admired it all as she stood on the balcony of her mother's room.

"Moanna" her mother called.

She rushed up to her mother, crawling up in the bed with her and her little brother. He was so beautiful, a small, chubby baby with golden hair like her mother and dark eyes like her and her father. She wondered curiously if her hair would turn blonde or if maybe her father's hair was once black when he was younger.

Her mother cuddled her closer, glad to finally have her two children back in her arms, she watched as Moanna looked at her brother with curious eyes. "Was he born of the moon too?" she asked. Her mother eyes rose up, she didn't expect that. "No, he was . . . a surprise. Your father and I thought we could not produce another child. I am very barren" she said sadly. "I cannot have children easily" she said when Moanna gave her a confused looked.

"Was that why I was born of the moon?" Moanna asked.

The Queen nodded, "Your father and I wanted a child so badly. We had so much love to give" she smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. "But we could not bare a child. So we went to the Lord of the Wilds. Asked him to help us, but he said he couldn't, but he'd ask the moon to help us. It wasn't long after that, that the Lordo fthe Wilds visited us once again, a child in his arms. He said that the Moon had granted us our request. The mark on your shoulder proves you are of the moon" she said.

"What's he like?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The Lord of the Wilds?" Moanna asked.

"Well he is very old, and he mostly keeps to himself." She said.

"Sounds lonely" she said, cuddling into her mother's side, closing her eyes.

The Queen smiled, "Perhaps, but he is a strange creature . . ."

"Perhaps one day I shall go meet him, thank him for helping us and father" Moanna smiled with a child-like joy. Her mother smiled back. "Perhaps one day you can, when you're older and can walk in the forest on your own" she said.

Moanna spent the most of the day speaking with her mother and helping her with her baby brother, Cáel. They ate, and then Moanna was getting ready for bed when a familiar green fairy fly by to perch on her shoulder. Nuzzling into her hair, making the princess giggle.

"Ah! Your highness, she has grown fawn of you"

Moanna turned, smiling as Pan came into view from the shadows. "Hello Faun" she said watching as the fairy flew to land one of Pan's large curved horns. The old goat bowed gracefully this time, "Shall I tell another story Your Highness?" he asked, his old creaking body steeping over to her bed as Moanna got under the covers. "Perhaps of Great Raja Naja of the dark seas? Or of the White Hart?"

"No"

"No?"

Moanna shook her head. "I want to hear of the Lord of the Wilds" she said holding the blankets on to her chin.

Pan froze. "The . . . Lord of the Wilds?"

Moanna nodded. "Mother said he asked the moon to give birth to me, I'd like to meet him, thank him."

Pan smiled and sat on the side of her bed. "Ah well, the Lord of the Wilds is very old. Older than the forests! Older even than the mountains they root on!" He started. "He is an old creature who protects the forest and guides its creatures, but very secretive, I don't even know him that well"

Moanna was still giving him that look. That disappointed look, thinking she would never meet the 'Lord of the Wilds'. "Ah, but do not so sad my princess!" The faun said stroking her cheek. "I do know that the Lord of the Wilds has always been watching you. I'm sure one day you will meet him. Perhaps even be able to thank him" he chuckled as a fairy chattered and moved to rest in Moanna's pillows.

She began to smile again and Pan was relieved, "Shall I tell you some more stories? Until you fall asleep, Your highness?" he asked tucking her in. To his surprise, she shook her head no.

"I think . . . I think I'll be ok" she smiled snuggling up.

"As you wish . . ." he said bowing.

"Faun!" He turned right back around. "Could . . . could she stay?" Moanna asked point to the fairy that was snuggled in her pillows still. He nodded and bid her a good night before disappearing back into the shadows.

Moanna was still afraid but fell asleep dreaming of what it would be like to meet the 'Lord of the Wilds'.

* * *

><p>Agh this chapter is kinda crap. But I wanted to get it out there before doing a time shift. Thank you again for all the reviews and favs! They do help!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Princess and the Faun**

_He would watch her smile, he would watch her cry. He would watch her grown and watch her learn. Most importantly, he would watch helpless as he fell in love. . ._

**Chapter 05: The Hiding Spot**

* * *

><p>It had been a few more months and Moanna was finally settling into her life at the palace. She was also getting many lessons from Pan and even began to remember things again. Though, thankfully, none were quite as scary as the first time. She remembered people, names, places, things she and Pan would do like take walks in the gardens, the games they would play, she assumed that the Faun was some sort of care taker for her, as well as a teacher.<p>

They were studying right now, the Fea language. Though most Fea could speak most all languages, it was due to knowing Fea, the root language. Moanna was still trying to relearn it, though it was hard with her mind wandering.

"Your Highness?"

She looked up from the window, strange birds, more exotic than any of the world above, were flying by.

"Oh! Sorry faun" she smiled and turned back to him. Pan smiled, she had such a fresh new look on the world. "Mmm come on, faun. You've been teaching me all day, let's play a while" Moanna said with excitement as she stood and tugged on his hand.

"Very well" Pan said, closing his book and walking with Moanna to the several royal gardens.

The gardens were alive with foliage and little creatures.

Pan's odd eyes watched the small white hand that clung to his old wood one. He had missed his Princess, his heart ached when he was cruel to her in the world above, it rejoiced when she ran to his arms.

"Faun?" Moanna's voice shook him from his memories. "Turn around and close your eyes" she giggled. Pan became wary instinctively. "What for your Highness?" he asked.

"Well we can't play 'hide and seek' if you're watching where I hide, can we?" she said giggling. "Now turn and count to ten" she said, giving his belly a push, making the old goat grunt. Sighing, Pan reluctantly turned around, closing his wide eyes and began to count. His deep, creaky voice listing off the number from ten as Moanna took off to find a suitable hiding spot.

She looked and looked, finally, near the edge of this garden there was a waterfall that lead to the next garden. Moanna quickly dashed down the steps that had been carved into the rocks and went to the water fall. It was perfect! The waterfall hid a cove that was huge to fit Moanna, the faun and even her family too. Moanna squealed as her side got misted from sneaking into the cove.

About now, Pan had finished counting and began to 'look' for Moanna. He chuckled, well he sort of cheated, he followed his nose and his old, peach fuzzed ears listen for where she could be. Deep down he was worried, surely she wouldn't of headed for the surface again, would she? _No, course not!_ He thoughts to himself. _She remembered what happened to her when she did the first time. . . Her . . . her soul can't make a second trip up to the surface again._ He thought with dread.

When Pan finally reached the waterfall though, he froze, he couldn't smell Moanna anymore. The trail went cold, panic struck him hard.

"Your highness?" He called out.

Moanna heard Pan calling out and began to giggle and laugh, her faun clearly had no clue how to play hid and seek.

Her giggles rose to Pan's keen hearing, he looked around, befuddled as to where she was.

"Princess?" he called again, softer, looking among the rocks and brush.

Glancing over the edge of the garden to the other he glanced curiously at the waterfall. His heavy hooves clopped down along the rock carved path, down to the small ledge that lead to Moanna new secret place. "Your highness?" he called ducking his huge horned head into the cove.

Moanna giggled and popped up from behind a large rock.

"You are horrible at hide and seek" she grinned, running up to hug Pan's waist, who sighed with relief. "Then we must play something else" he chuckled. Stroking his hand through her hair, "come we will walk and let the sun dry us. I can show some of our worlds plants, what ones can heal and what ones can help you" he smiled, leading her from the cold cove and shaking his body, much like a dog and making that high pinch noise that always made Moanna giggle.

She took his gnarly hand tightly in her small hand, Pan giving it a squeeze as he lead her on to the next garden, pointing out flower that would cure wounds and bark to chew on when sick. He even showed her where the mandrakes grow.

The day ending with Pan Sitting, curled around Moanna as she sat, leaning on his hip while weaving the small flowers and grass and making rings to place on Pan's head and horns. As she weaved they spoke, Moanna telling Pan and little bit of her life from the Surface. It wasn't all that bad, at least before her father had died. The children she played with, the kittens she would feed milk too and all the wonderful books she would read.

Pan would smile and listen, helping her as she placed her own flowery wreath on her head, it was crocked and Pan adjusted it so, tapping her gently on the nose. They joked, laughed, told stories and finally ending the day with Moanna nestled against Pan's chest as he sang his little lullaby for her. He voice, deep and soothing. It sent her off into another world of dreams and wonders. While Moanna's ever watching guardian cradled her.

"A leanbhín ó, my child, my joy. My love and heart's desire" He whispered softly as he carried her back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you so much! I'm working on so many things right now that it's gonna be a while till the next update, I'm sorry! But it'll be a sweet one.<p>

~Irish Neko


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

The years past, in the blink of an eye it seemed for the old faun, Pan, watched his young highness grow into a young lady. The child of merely eight years old to a young princess of twelve, it was amazing how she went through the changes, though some traits stayed the same. Her hair stayed the same dark raven wing black, which was odd but no one question it. If anything Pan grew to like this color, her dark hair framed her white porcelain face beautifully as it grew to a long length, reaching all the way to her shoulder blades. Like the full moon on a dark, enchanted night. It was fascinating to watch her blend her dark hair and his golden auburn colored hair when she would braid them together, but slowly Moanna's powers grew.

Yes, the young fae princess was slowly gaining the powers that the fae that she had only just started to use when she left to the surface. Moanna's powers was with the plant life. She was still new to it, but with concentration, Moanna could help flowers grow and make dying grass become healthy. Wasn't much, and she could only do so much before becoming tired, but Pan saw that she had a gift for it.

Pan emerged from the shadows into the warm room of Moanna's . His body no longer creaked as grew healthier over the years. Though his skin still had the carved tattooed designs along his flesh, the hide itself soften and filled out. With the fae princess safe in their kingdom, he ran around, scouted and took care of the kingdom's land with far more care, as well as being Moanna's forever caregiver. His horns were thick and strong, no cracks, while his mane grew thicker and the golden hue shined. Pan smiled, wandering if Moanna would weave flowers through his mane once more.

"Faun!" Moanna cried happily, seeing him appear in her mirror. Running and showing her new tiara, it wasn't so much new as it was finally passed to her from her mother. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to see all the other fae kings and queens" Moanna smiled.

"So much excitement, you'll start flying if you're not careful, Princess" Pan chuckled and ears flickered. "Come, let me comb your hair" he cooed.

Moanna nodded and sat on her little bench and watched as Pan walked up behind her and started to comb her dark locks. "There will be princes there too" she giggled.

Pan stopped combing, only briefly before starting again, Moanna saw a look of distain on his face but in Pan's mind, the faun grew very protective and dare he say . . . jealous? To think that his Moanna was thinking of princes and not solely on her dear faun, it made the faun sizzle with rage at those princes.

He snorted, "They are frumpy creatures" he lied, starting to braid her hair, taking the ribbons on her vanity desk and braiding them into it.

"Mother says I should try to play with them, the princess too" she said looking up at her faun and smiling.

"Don't worry faun" she cooed, "You're still my best friend, ever" she smiled and it made the anger that was in Faun's soul to vanish. He stroked her cheek and smiled back, leaning down to nuzzle her and hug her. "As are you my dear Moanna" he cooed. It made his heart ache, to think of the times he missed his sweet Princess.

Pan finished up braiding Moanna's hair then led her down to celebration. It was one huge birthday party that was sure. The kings and queens of the East, West and especially the North!

Moanna was so very scared when she first set eyes on who must be Aoibheall, the Queen of the Northern Kingdoms, she was white hair, not blonde, white and she practically glowed a soft aura of power. Her Husband was just as handsome and by her side was a boy. He was a bit older than Moanna, maybe fourteen, short white hair with the top pull back into a short ponytail. His eyes were ice blue and he spotted her first of his family and smiled. Moanna smiled back.

The party ensued and Moanna met many people that day. Kings, Queens, creatures, Myths and various animals came to greet the youngest princess in the Kingdoms and welcome her to some of the few small steps to the fea realm. At twelve Moanna would start to learn not just how to use fea magic but to start helping her kingdom. Mind you, small things, but helping her people none the less.

The children were nice to play with, the two other princesses were from the Western and Eastern Kingdoms. They were nice enough, but their older Brother's like to tease and play, it made Moanna giggle as one made the girl's hair freeze. Moanna had gotten a few gifts as well. A beautiful quill and ink set, scrolls and new books, as well as beautiful dresses and even a quilt. Looking outside Moanna saw that some of Pan's fearies floating about, dancing and motioning her to come with them. She smiled and was able to get away. Out on the porch the fearies floated around a gift for Moanna.

It was, well she had never seen it before, it was group of wood pipes, all different sizes. Moanna picked it up and looked at it curiously, It was lovely orange color with lovely carvings in a language that Moanna could not read. Blowing on the pipes, it made noise.

"It's a Pan Flute."

Moanna gasped and turned around to see the Northern Prince. She stayed silent as he stood there The fearies were hiding behind Moanna, they didn't seem to like the prince but didn't mind him.

"You . . . um . . . you play it" he said looking at Moanna.

The both stood in an awkward silence Moanna large eyes looking at the boy when spoke up.

"I . . . I um . . . I like your hair!" He said blushing.

Moanna blushed as well. "Thank you . . . do you know how to play?" she asked showing him the reed.

He nodded "I sort of know" he said and showed her how to hold it. "Then you blow in a reed for each note. The smaller ones are high notes I think . . ."

Moanna began to play it, she was terrible and mostly making noise but she smiled at the flute and looked up at the boy. "Thank you . . . what's your name?"

The boy laughed. "Cian".

"You're Highness?" Spoke the faun as he step into view. Both young royals looked up at him. "You are both missing the celebration, I think we should head indoors" she said, stroking Moanna's hair. As he lead them inside. Moanna holding her flute close.

It was later on in the night, after the celebration had calmed down and people were getting ready for bed, Moanna sat up in bed, trying to play her flute. Pan sat with her, watching and grimacing with she hit and bad note . . . which was a lot. His ears were ringing after awhile. "Perhaps you should try practicing tomorrow princess?" Pan moved to start tucking her into bed, she gave him her flute and he put it away with loving care.

"Thank you for the flute faun, I'm not very good at it though" the princess spoke sadly but perked up as her faun friend laughed deeply. "You are learning, I shall get my own come tomorrow and we will learn together" he smiled. Moanna grinned and cuddled into the blankets. "Alright, tomorrow, we'll start".


End file.
